Reasons
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Após três anos, Sesshoumaru reflete sobre os motivos que o levaram a escolher Krystall como sua esposa. Por que nem sempre entendemos os motivos do coração. [Sesshoumaru x Krystall][romance][Seq de Cruzando Eras,Uma historia de amor]


_**Disclaimer**_

_InuYasha & cia não me pertencem, eu judio deles por pura diversão_

Seq. de Cruzando Eras, Uma historia de amor. Após três anos, Sesshoumaru reflete sobre os motivos que o levaram a escolher Krystall como sua esposa. Sesshoumaru x Krystallromance

_**REASONS**_

"_**Dois dias"**_

Uma chuva de escarlate manchou a vegetação da planície quando o mortal chicote de energia maligna zuniu em movimentos sinuosos, atingindo impiedosamente os incautos invasores e fazendo com que seus gritos de dor ecoassem ao redor do poderoso lorde youkai.

O fétido cheiro do sangue dos invasores atingia o apurado olfato de Sesshoumaru, causando-lhe asco.

As hordas inimigas passaram a recuar temendo por suas vidas miseráveis, mas tiveram sua fuga covarde interrompida pelo poderoso golpe da espada Toukijin.

"_**Tempo em que vossa pessoa já deveria ter retornado ao Castelo das Terras do Oeste."**_

Cansado de lidar com a escória que havia ousado se espreitar pelas suas terras, Sesshoumaru desferiu um poderoso golpe de misericórdia para livrar-se de vez daquele aborrecimento.

A energia liberada pela Toukijin eliminou todos os inimigos que haviam fugido do seu chicote de energia, reduzindo-os a pó em poucos segundos.

Invadir as Terras do Oeste nunca seria uma boa idéia enquanto Lorde Sesshoumaru fosse o regente do castelo, mas certamente essa idéia seria infinitamente pior se ação ocorresse em dias em que o Lorde Sesshoumaru e Lady Krystall estivessem brigados.

E aparentemente, este era um destes dias.

"_**Até onde desejas testar a paciência de vosso esposo, minha Lady?"**_

Aborrecido, o príncipe youkai limpou a espada e guardou-a em sua bainha enquanto os olhos dourados deslizavam de um ponto a outro do campo de batalha, contabilizando os estragos ao seu redor: árvores destruídas, buracos no solo, rochas despedaçadas – uma visão bizarramente familiar.

A razão pela qual aquele cenário caótico lhe parecia tão familiar fora a última visão que tivera do pátio principal de seu próprio castelo que parecia ter sido palco de uma revolução. Muros destruídos, barris derrubados, armas espalhadas e a estátua dos grandes lordes parcialmente destruída.

Tamanha destruição causada por sua jovem herdeira.

Sesshoumaru odiava cogitar que pela primeira vez em sua vida poderia não conseguir lidar sozinho com algo; logo ele que já havia lutado contra incontáveis inimigos, humanos e youkais; atravessara o portal que levava ao outro mundo e retornara, derrotara exércitos de lendários e poderosos youkais...

O grande Lorde Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste... Como aceitar o fato que não conseguia lidar com uma tarefa tão simples como cuidar de sua própria filha?

Shannon, a jovem princesa, tinha pouco mais de dois anos e prometia desenvolver o temperamento e os poderes da mãe, para desalento dos Inu-youkais do reino.

Entretanto, o pai da pequena demoniazinha parecia só ter mensurado o real tamanho do problema naquela tarde, enquanto se dirigia para os portões do castelo após receber a noticia da invasão dos youkais das terras do leste.

_Do lado de fora do castelo, ecoava o barulho ensurdecedor coisas sendo destruídas, diversas vozes gritando por ajuda, alem do compassado trepidar do chão, causado pelo impacto de um grande peso. Esse conjunto de situações impeliu o senhor daquela fortaleza a se apressar, principalmente após ouvir a voz esganiçada de Jaken gritando seguido de um novo tremor do solo. _

_Por acaso, Jaken era responsável pela segurança de sua filha e de Rin._

_Sesshoumaru desembainhou a Toukijin para enfrentar o incauto inimigo que ousara invadir o seu castelo e expor sua família a algum tipo de perigo, mas ao chegar à porta principal, permaneceu imóvel, apenas estreitando seu olhar em direção à cena inusitada que se desenrolava frente aos seus olhos._

_Algo que se parecia muito com um dos brinquedos de Shannon, um sapo de pelúcia detestavelmente cor de rosa, parecia ter ganhado vida – e pelo menos mais 15 metros de altura, saltando de um lado para outro e destruindo tudo que se encontrava em seu caminho: lojas, carroças, barracas de alimentos... no alto do que restara da estátua dos grandes lordes daquelas terras, o Sesshoumaru localizou o criado que gritava desesperado por socorro, pendurado em um dos detalhes da estátua._

_Do outro lado do pátio, uma sorridente Shannon batia palmas no colo de uma assustada Rin pré-adolescente._

_Sesshoumaru ficou estático por alguns segundos, antes que qualquer pensamento surgisse em sua mente chocada. _

_Quando se recuperou, o único pensamento que surgiu em sua mente foi **"Este Youkai definitivamente odeia magia"**, antes de aproveitar-se da excelente desculpa para livrar-se de uma vez por todas daquele brinquedo inútil que Shannon havia ganhado de sua tia Lyncyne – quem mais teria a falta de senso de comprar um sapo cor-de-rosa?_

_Frustração provavelmente seria a palavra que melhor definia seu estado de espírito quando cruzou os portões da fortaleza para enfrentar a verdadeira batalha nos limites do reino._

_Nenhum inimigo havia conseguido adentrar os portões do Castelo das Terras do Oeste para provocar tamanha confusão – irônico que este pequeno apocalipse tenha sido causado por duas crianças. Certamente o castigo para os inimigos imprudentes seria a morte, mas o Lorde Youkai não aplicaria a mesma punição para sua única herdeira. _

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho irritado ao recordar-se desse desagradável evento, para em seguida girar o corpo e seguir de volta ao seu lar.

Algo ainda o incomodava. Na verdade, a principio seus passos eram lentos e suaves e seu semblante, contemplativo.

Uma grande dúvida havia se abatido sobre ele desde o momento que deixara o castelo:

"_**Por que este Lorde trouxe Lady Krystall para vossa vida?"**_

Krystall. Uma princesa da mesma Era que a fêmea de seu meio-irmão.

A mãe de sua filha.

A fêmea que escolhera para marcar e tornar a Lady das Terras do Oeste.

Sua esposa.

A imagem mental do que deveria ser a Lady das Terras do Oeste remetiam Sesshoumaru a lembranças muito antigas: lembranças das figuras imponentes e delicadas de sua mãe e suas avós. Belas inu-youkais, vindas de famílias importantes daquelas terras, educadas para serem as companheiras perfeitas dos Lordes com quem haviam comprometido sua vida – pois o casamento entre os inu-youkais é para a vida toda.

Lady Krystall era tão bela quanto a mãe de Sesshoumaru, mas podia-se dizer que seu comportamento passava longe de ser o ideal para posição que ocupava. Temperamento explosivo, independência exagerada e determinação que beirava a teimosia faziam parte de um conjunto de características que deixavam o conselho de sábios do Oeste de cabelo em pé.

Além disso, após algumas batalhas a Lady das Terras do Oeste ficou tão conhecida por sua ferocidade e determinação quanto seu Lorde.

"_**Onde estás minha Lady, enquanto vossa filha está a crescer?**_

_**A tropeçar em seus primeiros passos, estendendo as mãos pequenas que buscam por vossa ajuda**_

_**Ajuda que nunca chega, pois continuas ausente em vosso lar"**_

Sesshoumaru refletia se por acaso sua esposa não percebia o quanto sua ausência era sentida naquela era.

Tamanhas travessuras da pequena princesa indicavam que a jovem inu-youkai tinha a necessidade de chamar a atenção por sentir falta da mãe.

Shannon precisava da mãe junto dela, para ensiná-la, repreendê-la.

Para amá-la.

Talvez... **eles** precisassem.

"_**Por que continuas a abandonar seu lar para cruzar o portal do tempo?**_

_**Vossa sede de liberdade é mais forte que os sentimentos que tens por vossa família?**_

_**O que consideras mais precioso?"**_

Uma suave brisa soprou, carregando flores e folha, desalinhando levemente os longos cabelos prateados do youkai, que continuava a refletir sobre toda aquela situação.

Por que ele se importava tanto com ela?

Lady Krystall era teimosa, voluntariosa, irritadiça. Além disso, nos últimos tempos estava cada vez mais ausente.

Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorriso ao reconhecer que se divertia com a irritação da esposa e que apreciava suas conversas ferinas, que sempre eram intelectualmente estimulantes – isso quando ele se dava o trabalho de responder.

De qualquer forma, ele também não era um youkai de fácil convivência, e, com uma família desta como modelo de vida, não era de se espantar que a jovem princesa se tornasse uma pequena terrorista mágica.

Com um leve grunhido, o youkai sacudiu a cabeça de leve e aumentou o ritmo em direção ao seu lar.

**oOoOo**

Quando finalmente Sesshoumaru chegou frente a seu castelo, o sol acabara de se pôr e o local encontrava-se mergulhado num atípico silêncio, fazendo-o mapear os arredores procurando por algum movimento estranho.

Nada.

Só o barulho do vento e da fauna noturna da era feudal.

Manteve o ritmo de sua caminhada inalterado, permanecendo alerta até chegar aos portões de seu castelo, onde não se avistava uma única criatura viva. Soldados, vigias, ambulantes.

Mais uma vez, nada.

Seu olfato apurado não pôde localizar nenhum cheiro desconhecido, indicando que a fortaleza não havia sido invadida. Com a mão sobre a poderosa Toukijin, Sesshoumaru entrou no castelo preparado para uma eventual emboscada, mas certamente não estava preparado para encarar a surpresa que o aguardava dentro dos sólidos muros de rocha pura.

Estreitando os olhos, Sesshoumaru deslizou os orbes dourados de uma ponta a outra do pátio principal de seu castelo ao notar uma impressionante diferença do lugar que havia saído pela tarde: lugar estava perfeitamente em ordem e brilhando.

Os muros e casas destruídas pareciam nunca ter sofrido nenhum tipo de agressão, as ruas estavam limpas e a estátua dos lordes do passado parecia reluzir com o brilho do luar.

Nem sinal do caos em que resultara a brincadeira de aprendiz de feiticeira a jovem herdeira das Terras do Oeste.

Tudo perfeitamente em ordem, com num passe de mágica.

"_**Krystall**_

_**Quem mais poderia reverter tamanho Caos com tamanha perfeição**_

**_Se não a própria mensageira de seu poder?"_**

Com a lembrança do sorriso da esposa em sua mente, o Lorde soltou a espada Toukijin e seguiu para o interior de seu lar.

**oOoOo**

Sesshoumaru caminhou pelos corredores vazios de seu castelo até chegar à área reservada à sua família, parando frente a uma porta onde se lia escrito em kanji "Alanna Shannon Fianna".

"**_Este Sesshoumaru deveria estar fora de seu estado normal para permitir que vossa mãe lhe nomeasse assim, minha filha"_**

Nobre sabedoria branca. Este era o significado do nome da pequena princesa de pele alva e cabelos prateados como o pai e de olhos e temperamento da mãe.

Um elo que os uniria sempre.

Na sala que antecedia o quarto da princesa, o youkai localizou Jaken abraçado ao bastão de duas cabeças, mal acomodado no enorme pufe entre os bichos de pelúcia de Shannon, a maioria presentes da coruja tia Lyncyne.

E todos eles cor de rosa.

Sesshoumaru imaginava que sua cunhada deveria ter algum problema com a detestável cor rosa. Se porventura ela presenteasse sua filha com mais alguma coisa rosada, esta seria a última coisa que faria em sua vida.

Ao deslizar a porta que separava a ante-sala da alcova, visualizou Shannon dormindo abraçada com Rin, fazendo-o esboçar um meio sorriso. Rin sempre fora como sua filha e agora Shannon já a identificava como irmã.

Apesar do quarto de Rin ser do lado do quarto de Shannon, era comum que elas estivessem sempre dormindo juntas, ora no quarto de uma, ora no quarto da outra.

Um relacionamento muito mais fraternal que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha jamais teriam.

O youkai aproximou-se da cama para apreciar de perto a cena, puxando o futon para cobrir melhor dois de seus mais preciosos tesouros.

"_**Este youkai não tem mais o que fazer por aqui"**_

Abandonou o quarto, deslizando suavemente a porta de madeira, para só então dirigir-se ao servo adormecido.

"**_Jaken",_** a voz fria soou, acordando o youkai sapo de susto.

"**_SEEESSSS..."_** o servo esboçou um grito de surpresa, mas interrompeu-o pela metade ao notar o olhar assassino do seu senhor.

"**_Vá dormir, Jaken. Nada acontecera no castelo deste Sesshoumaru esta noite."_** ,ordenou.

Jaken apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o recinto em direção ao seu quarto, enquanto seu lorde fazia o mesmo, embora não pretendesse dormir naquele momento.

Ele ainda tinha um assunto muito importante para tratar.

**oOoOo**

Ao abrir a porta da ante-sala que antecedia seu quarto, o youkai notou que o lugar estava enfeitado por orquídeas de várias cores, as flores preferidas de Krystall.

Sesshoumaru entrou no recinto silenciosamente, encontrando o lugar parcamente iluminado por velas vermelhas, lilases e cor de rosa e sentindo o cheiro adocicado de incenso de jasmim que era queimado no incensário de metal.

Pequenos detalhes que sempre faziam diferença e que indicavam que finalmente ela estava presente no castelo.

Aproximando-se do meio do aposento, notou a mesa caprichosamente preparada para duas pessoas e um carrinho com vários recipientes que emanavam aromas de saborosas iguarias.

No centro da mesa, uma imponente katana com um laço vermelho e dourado capturou sua atenção. O cabo era repleto de inscrições e desenhos mágicos, assim como a bainha da espada de madeira ricamente entalhada.

Pensou que, conhecendo sua esposa como ele conhecia, aquela certamente deveria ser uma espada mágica e única, forjada especialmente para ele. Franzindo o cenho, pegou o bilhete que repousava sobre a fita vermelha e dourada, onde encontrou a letra harmoniosa de Krystall:

"_**Sesshy**_

_**Sei que você vai se aborrecer comigo – de novo – mas simplesmente não pude resistir**_

_**Que esta data volte a ser comemorada por inúmeras vezes ainda**_

_**Para que eu possa recompensá-lo por todas minhas ausências **_

_**Para que possamos continuar divergindo sobre quase tudo **_

**_Somente para nos reconciliarmos um nos braços do outro em tórridas noites de amor_**

_**Por que isso tudo faz parte de nossa vida e da nossa família**_

_**E ainda hoje, você é o meu tesouro mais precioso.**_

_**Feliz aniversário de casamento**_

_**Te amo **_

_**Krys"**_

O olhar frio continuou a estudar a caligrafia perfeita por alguns segundos, fazendo-o refletir sobre o conteúdo não escrito e implícito do pequeno bilhete, remetendo-o novamente à pergunta que o perseguira por todo aquele dia.

"_**Por que este youkai trouxe Krystall para vossa vida?"**_

Voltando sua atenção para o presente, colocou o cartão sobre a mesa e pegou a espada, desembainhando-a. Os olhos críticos percorreram cada detalhe, percorrendo-a e admirando o fio e o poder que emanava ao seu toque, dando-lhe a certeza que seu presente era de um valor inestimável.

O poder pulsava em suas mãos.

Guardou-a na bainha novamente, tendo sua atenção capturada por um pequeno suspiro vindo do interior de seu aposento. Pousou a magnífica arma sobre a mesa e dirigiu-se para o interior da luxuosa alcova.

Silencioso como o vento, o lorde adentrou o recinto para encontrar a figura feminina de sua esposa adormecida entre as macias almofadas de seda que enfeitavam a cama deles. Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados caiam em macias cascatas sobre seus ombros, tendo o brilho de suas mechas vermelhas e douradas sensualmente ressaltadas pela única vela acesa próxima da cama.

Diferente dos demais dias, Krystall vestia o tradicional quimono de hime que Sesshoumaru havia lhe presenteado e que já havia sido o pivô de algumas discussões entre eles no decorrer dos anos – ou sendo um pouco mais especifico, uma conversa onde apenas uma aborrecida Krystall se opunha ao traje e um impassível Sesshoumaru a ouvia sem responder às provocações.

O olhar dourado continuou a estudá-la, medindo cada mínimo detalhe de sua vestimenta, até finalmente encontrar um pouco de pele exposta por trás da infindável seqüência de quimonos do traje. O sexto sentido da Lady deveria tê-la alertado que seu pequeno atraso no retorno havia irritado Sesshoumaru, de forma que resolvera agradá-lo.

Após tanto tempo juntos, certamente a pequena manipuladora aprendera que o marido parecia apreciar o ritual de despi-la lentamente, quimono por quimono, como se descasca uma cebola, sendo uma excelente estratégia para acalmá-lo.

A mão delicada repousava sobre o peito acompanhava o harmonioso movimento do peito causado pela. Mãos suaves onde se via unhas bem cuidadas e pintadas estrategicamente de vermelho, a mesma cor escarlate que ornava seus lábios, pareciam hipnotizar o Lorde Youkai.

Subindo um pouco o olhar, Sesshoumaru apreciou a visão do longo e tentador pescoço que exibia a marca que alertava ao demais youkais que aquele magnífico espécime feminino era sua propriedade. Estudou o semblante sereno, cujos olhos cor de mel encontravam-se cerrados num sono tranqüilo, passando a focar-se nos sensuais lábios entreabertos.

Os lábios dos quais apenas ele podia sorver o calor.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se, assistindo-a esboçar um leve sorriso e abrir lentamente os olhos, revelando os brilhantes orbes cor de mel que haviam embalado seus dias e noites nos últimos anos.

Com um leve movimento de mão de Krystall, as demais velas acenderam-se magicamente, iluminando o recinto e permitindo-o visualizar com perfeição o sorriso carinhoso estampado no rosto de sua Lady.

Sesshoumaru não pode resistir a tocar-lhe a face.

"**_Feliz aniversário de casamento, Sesshoumaru",_** Krystall disse, cobrindo a mão do youkai com a dela.

Sesshoumaru não disse uma única palavra. Apenas permitiu que um leve sorriso que despontasse em seu rosto sério enquanto inclinava-se para capturar os lábios de sua esposa com os dele.

Finalmente, conseguira a resposta para a sua grande dúvida.

A verdade é que o príncipe youkai sempre desejara ter um pouco mais de magia em sua vida – só não esperava ter uma própria mestra dela como companheira.

E com Krystall, Sesshoumaru aprendera que a magia era muito mais que simplesmente poder: era vida, carinho, proteção, respeito... Isso e muitas outras que simplesmente não tinham razões ou explicações plausíveis.

Ainda que ela fosse temperamental e teimosa demais para ser a Lady das Terras do Oeste, fazendo com que muitas vezes o castelo se transformasse num grande campo de batalha conjugal..

Ainda que sua irmã maluca dela influenciasse negativamente na educação de Shannon e Rin.

Mesmo que suas repetidas ausências na Era Feudal o irritassem a ponto de fazê-lo desejar prendê-la no imponente Castelo das Terras do Oeste.

O Lorde youkai não podia parar de pensar que isso era uma tremenda ironia, mas compreendera que isso tudo fazia parte da magia que trouxera para sua vida; afinal, o mais explicaria o fato de um de um frio e solitário inu-youkai se deixar levar por sentimentos que sempre desprezara?

De tantos motivos que poderiam ser listados continuamente até o amanhecer, o único que realmente importava é que agora ele tinha uma preciosa família para proteger.

E talvez, a magia não fosse algo tão ruim assim, afinal.

_**oOoO Owari OoOo**_

_Olá_

_Um perfeito exemplo de um surto criativo... Dessa vez a culpa é da Madam Spooky, com quem eu conversava enquanto revisava o 2º cap da tradução da 'The Scheme' e que me incentivou a escrever esta adorável e açucarada one-shot._

_Minha idéia original era termina-la para o Valentine´s Day, entretanto minha vida profissional não colaborou – novidade – e a oneshot tornou-se referente ao dia do aniversario de casamento deles._

_Sei que eu ainda não terminei o Cruzando Eras, uma historia de amor... Mas me dêem um crédito – esta oneshot é uma prova que eu estou tentando voltar a escrever a fic._

_Espero que vocês tenham apreciado... fazer fluffy com o Sesshoumaru, só mesmo com a outra pessoa armando tudo xd_

Obrigada a vcs, Bellinha e Narul pela paciencia e pelo beta. Vocês sao simplesmente adoráveis.

_Kissus_

_Artis_.


End file.
